Looking in the Mirror
by Tempus-edax-rerum
Summary: Response to the Forgotten Family Ties challenge, Louis and Angelina family fluff.


This is in response to a challenge by Morning Lillies, the Forgotten Family Ties competition. Which I had a lot of fun writing by the way. :)

Prompts:

- Louis Weasley

- Angelina Weasley

- Mirrors

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

><p><span>Looking in the Mirror<span>

_I hate mirrors_, Louis thought to himself, the person looking back at him had the same cold hatred displayed as on his own features, it was the look of utter disgust, mixed with revile.

_I hate mirrors,_ He stood looking at it, drinking in his reflection, finally he could take it no more, he raised his hand, ready to smash the hated thing into a million pieces.

"That's seven years bad luck you know,"

Louis spun around; leaning against the doorframe was his Aunt Angelina,

"Oh, hi Aunt Angie…erm, what are you doing up here?"

She shrugged and stood up properly, your Dad was asking for you, so I volunteered to see where you'd got to."

Louis looked at her weirdly, wondering why she was still stood there, "How are Fred and Roxy?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh they're fine, Roxy is trying out for the Quidditch team this next year, and Fred's going to start working in the joke shop when he graduates."

"Oh that's good," he said simply, they stood there, Louis could feel Angelina's eyes on him, even his own where on the floor,

"What's bothering you?" She asked finally, he looked at her in surprise,

"Nothing," he said quickly, and flinched, it sounded like a lie even to his own ears, there was no way she'd let it go now.

"Louis, there's something wrong, isn't there? I'll tell you what; you won't even have to tell me, I'll just sit here until you feel better,"

To his amazement, she did exactly that, and sat on the edge of the bath, looking at him kindly,

_Forget this_, he thought to himself, and tried to walk through the doorway, only to slam into an invisible wall. Grimacing he turned around to face Angelina, who was still sat there, innocently smiling at him.

_This is not happening,_ grudgingly he went over and stood by the bath, she patted the space next to her. Rolling his eyes he sat down, only to find that the mirror was directly in front of them,

_I hate mirrors! _He thought angrily, and stood up again,

"Louis." She patted the bath again, and he sat down annoyed,

"It's the mirror, isn't it?"

He stared at her, mouth open, "How…?"

She smiled at him, "I'm a woman, we notice these things." She winked at him, "You know when I was your age, I hated mirrors. I thought they were the worst invention in the world; I wanted to smash every one of them. I though my reflection was hideous, I hated going around school, seeing all the other girls, they all looked so pretty, and I didn't, it was soul destroying."

She finished speaking, but he didn't reply. They sat in silence, for a while, each with their own thoughts, finally Angelina stood up.

"I'll see you downstairs then?"

He still didn't answer, and she walked to the door,

"I hate mirrors." It was quiet, if there had been any noise at all, she would have missed it, however she turned around and sat next to her nephew, he was bent over, looking at the floor with his hands clasped together.

"I hate them, I hate seeing them, I hate who they show. I hate being me,"

She said nothing and just listened, his voice getting louder and stronger with each word.

"I hate being part-Veela! All the girls think I'm the greatest thing known to woman-kind! Do you know what that's like! All males hate me, because all the girls love me! Only they don't love me at all! They only want me for my looks! Sure, it was nice at first, but it gets old, really fast. I want some day to find a girl who loves me for me, Louis! Not because I'm Veela! You people have no idea how lucky you are! What I wouldn't give to be ugly!"

He heard a cough, and blushed when he realised what he'd just said, "Erm, not that you're ugly or anything!" he said quickly, ears burning red.

Angelina smiling slightly, put her arm around her nephew, "Don't worry, I know what you mean, and just for the record, I'm glad I'm 'ugly' too."

He looked up at her eyebrows raised, "But you're not ugly at all!"

"MUM!" someone shouted from downstairs, and they both looked up towards the doorway,

"Glad someone thinks so," she winked and stood up, "I think I'm needed somewhere else." Angelina Weasley walked across the bathroom,

"Thanks." It was one word, but she smiled and turned her head,

"Erm, I'd be grateful if you didn't mention, erm, all this."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

_Mirrors? Mirrors aren't so bad._

* * *

><p>Ok, I really want to know what you think, so I'll make you a deal<em>, <em>if, when you read it it has less than 5 reviews, could you please review it? If it has 5+ you don't have to, good?

Good. _  
><em>


End file.
